2014-15 Premier League: Match day 1
Louis van Gaal's reign as Manchester United manager began with a defeat by Swansea that revived memories of last year's dismal campaign at Old Trafford. Substitute Chris Wood struck late to deny Everton and earn Leicester City a point in their first Premier League match in a decade. QPR made a losing start to life back in the Premier League as James Chester's header gave Hull an opening-day victory at Loftus Road. Andreas Weimann scored the only goal of the game as Aston Villa started their season with a hard-earned victory over Stoke at the Britannia Stadium. Saido Berahino's brace was not enough to earn new West Brom boss Alan Irvine a debut victory in an entertaining 2-2 draw with Sunderland at the Hawthorns. Defender Eric Dier scored a dramatic winner on his Tottenham debut to give Mauricio Pochettino the perfect start to his career as Spurs boss with victory at West Ham. Aaron Ramsey scored in stoppage time to break the resolve of Crystal Palace and give title contenders Arsenal a winning start to their league campaign. Liverpool made an unconvincing start to life without Luis Suarez - but goals from Raheem Sterling and Daniel Sturridge edged them past a Southampton side who shone despite their summer upheaval. Manchester City began the defence of their Premier League title with a routine win at Newcastle thanks to David Silva and Sergio Aguero goals. Diego Costa scored on his Chelsea debut as the title favourites came from behind to outclass newly-promoted Burnley at Turf Moor. Match Details Saturday 16 August 2014 | goals2 = Sung-yueng Sigurdsson | stadium = Old Trafford, Manchester | attendance = 75,339 | referee = Mike Dean }} ---- Wood | goals2 = McGeady Naismith | stadium = King Power Stadium, Leicester | attendance = 31,603 | referee = Mike Jones }} ---- | stadium = Loftus Road, London | attendance = 17,603 | referee = Craig Pawson }} ---- | stadium = Britannia Stadium, Stoke-on-Trent | attendance = 27,478 | referee = Anthony Taylor }} ---- | goals2 = Cattermole Larsson | stadium = The Hawthorns, West Bromwich | attendance = 25,468 | referee = Neil Swarbrick }} ---- | goals2 = Dier Naughton | stadium = Upton Park, London | attendance = 34,977 | referee = Chris Foy }} ---- Giroud | goals2 = Hangeland | stadium = Emirates Stadium, London | attendance = 59,962 | referee = Jonathan Moss }} ---- Sunday 17 August 2014 Sturridge | goals2 = Clyne | stadium = Anfield, Liverpool | attendance = 44,736 | referee = Mark Clattenburg }} ---- Agüero | stadium = St. James' Park, Newcastle | attendance = 50,816 | referee = Martin Atkinson }} ---- Monday 18 August 2014 | goals2 = Costa Schürrle Ivanović | stadium = Turf Moor, Burnley | attendance = 20,699 | referee = Michael Oliver }} ---- League table after Match day 1 See also *Premier League *Premier League - 2014-15 Season External links *[ Premier League fixtures at Eurosport] *BBC Sport Category:2014-15 Premier League results